deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Riku VS Meta Knight
Description Kingdom Hearts VS Kirby. Good and evil are known to claim many people and the person claimed by them are usually within the alignments forever. Not so with these two. Can Riku unlock victory? Will Meta Knight's wit be as sharp as his sword to win? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Experiences. Whether enjoyable or not, people have experience with any things. Boomstick: Like with shooting, hunting, and fighting. Wiz: And given the weird way life works, there are many different experiences for different people. And our two combatants possess experience being on both sides of the spectrum of good and evil. Boomstick: Like Riku, the Keyblade Master on the Road to Dawn. Wiz: And Meta Knight, the Masked Star Warrior with a sense of honor. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Riku (*Cues: Riku Battle Theme - Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days*) Boomstick: Riku lived on a place called Destiny Islands. One day, he was visited by a man named Terra who sensed Riku's potential and asked why he wanted to leave the island. Wiz: You see, a man by the name of Xehanort left Destiny Islands once ago and visited other worlds. Terra saw of vision of Riku's sixteen-year old self, making him realize that Riku should be his successor. To further his theory, Terra let Riku hold his Keyblade and told Riku to keep this conversation a secret. Boomstick: Then several years later, he and his best friends, Sora and Kairi, were playing on Destiny Islands, they were attacked by a swarm of Heartless and was swarmed by darkness, causing Sora to get the Keyblade. Wiz: After ending up in Hollow Bastion through the Corridor of Darkness, he was given shelter by Maleficent, the most vile villain in all of Disney. Boomstick: Eat your heart out, Scar. Maleficent decided to make a deal with him. In exchange for helping him find his friend, Kairi, if he gathered the Princesses of Heart. Wiz: He later met up with Sora in Traverse Town. Maleficent used this to her advantage and duped Riku into thinking Sora replaced him with much better friends. Riku allowed the darkness to take him over and was then possessed by Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem. Boomstick: However, not only did he regain control of himself, but decided to atone for his mistakes by joining the fight against the Heartless. (*Cues: Scythe of Petals - Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories*) Wiz: Riku possesses incredible skill in the use of a Keyblade. The Keyblade he wields is known was Soul Eater befrore it was turned into Way to the Dawn, which symbolizes Riku's nature as both of light and dark. Boomstick: Unlike the Kingdom Key, Way to the Dawn comes with a sharp edge, making it a more practical sword and unlike Sora, Riku uses one-handed combat which focuses on fast-slashing motions. Wiz: Riku can use his Keyblade to perform all sorts of magic attacks. He can launch fireballs with Firaga and freeze foes and attack with ice chunks using Blizzaga. Boomstick: He can summon lightning from the sky with Thundaga, heal his own wounds with Curage, and stop time for an opponent using Stopga. Wiz, I nevr mentioned this, but why name it Stopga? I can think of a much better name for it, like Chronoga. Wiz: Riku can also apparently use Balloonga, where he summons balloons to expolde when they come in contact with someone. The explosion not only stuns but deals neutral damage. Boomstick: And I thought Crash's Fruit Bazooka was weird. Anyways, he can also fire toxic bubble to poison his enemies, fire silver waves of energy that put foes to sleep, turn invisble, bring down meteors, and even blind people with dark waves. Wiz: Speaking of darkness, he managed to master the darkness in his own heart, making him immune to darkness corruption and giving him darkness manipulation. He can charge up the darkness in his heart to move at blinding speeds to deliver a powerful slash. He can also launch a fireball of darkness that can split into smaller fireballs. Boomstick: His Dark Break is a barrge of sword strikes that release a dark shockwave with each slash and he can generate shields and forcefields of pure darkness as well as teleport. ''' Wiz: He can also summon multiple copies of Soul Eater and launch all of them at once and use Shadowbreaker, allowing to use one slash infused with darkness and another infused with light. But his Limit Break attack is Darkstrom, where he slashes with a darkness-charged sword at blinding speeds before finishing up with a blade of light using a spinning slash. (*Cues: Vs Final Xemnas - Kingdom Hearts 2*) '''Boomstick: But to prove he was worthy of a Keyblade, Riku had to prove himself numerous times to be powerful. He's strong enough to catch a nothingness-fueled punch from Xemnas, knock out Xion with a strike, and even managed to cut a building in half with no issue. Wiz: He's also incredibly fast. He's able to move faster than the eye can track, defeat a group of enemies in a flash of light, and he has even managed to deflect numerous different lasers from almost every single direction. Boomstick: Not only that, but he can also take it just as well as dish out, being tough enough to jump from a skyscraper and land without discomfort. Wiz: A skyscraper is about 262 feet tall and and it took Riku 25 seconds before he hit the ground. Assuming he weighs 141 pounds, this means Riku can withstand 987 pounds. Boomstick: That's not as impressive as I thought it would be. But he is tough enough to take hits from Sora, who's strong enough to cut apart numerous buildings. Wiz: He's defeated two stronger forms of Xehanort's Heartless and has even managed to overpower Roxas, Sora's nobody. Boomstick: He's beaten Sora when he was encased in Dark Keyblade Armor and killed Lexaeus, the physically strongest member of Organization Xlll. Wiz: He was skilled enough to not only pilot a glider and use his Keyblade simultaneously and became a Keyblade Master while Sora didn't despite Sora having more experience with a Keyblade. Boomstick: But he does have his flaws. While Way to the Dawn is a trusty weapon, it weakens his darkness powers and only has a finite amount of magic and has to wait for it to recharge. Wiz: Still, with an impressive array of magic and Keyblade mastery, light an dark don't hold a consequence against Riku. Riku: Wat are you making me choose now? DiZ: Between the road to light and the road to darkness. Riku: Neither suits me. I'm taking the middle road. DiZ: Do you mean the twilight road to Nightfall? Riku: No. It's the road to dawn. Meta Knight (*Cues: Far Flung Starlight Heroes - Kirby Star Allies*) Wiz: Meta Knight is the embodiment of an enigma. His origins, species, and motive are all unknown. But it is heavily implied that he is the exact race as Kirby. Boomstick: Yeah, he's pretty much a mystery. In some cases, Meta Knight is willing to go on a rampage after his pride was hurt, and in the next, he's trying to keep the Lord of Darkness, Dark Nebula, contained. Tiff: Hey, Meta Knight. Who're you trying to protect here? King Dedede or Kirby? Meta Knight: I am a loyal subject of the King. Why would I help Kirby? Tuff: That's what we're trying to figure out! (*Cues: Strong Star Warrior - Kirby Right Back at Ya*) Wiz: Well, one thing's known about Meta Knight. He is over 50,000 years old, giving him an edge over most of his enemies in terms of experience. And he possesses a rightful arsenal for a knight. Boomstick: He wields the magical blade known as Galaxia, a magical sword with six tines, making it extremely deadly. Wiz: See, Galaxia works a "worthy one" type of sword and only those worthy can wield it. Those who try to wield it and are unworthy will be punished by electrocution and Meta Knight is somehow able to utilize said electricity in battle. Boomstick: Meta Knight's sword is also able to coat itself in heat and send shockwave along the ground and he can perform the Sword Beam, where he fires a crescent projectile of energy to slash at his enemy. Meta Knight also knows a technique called the Drill Rush, where he drills at an enemy with Galaxia sticking out. Wiz: Meta Knight also has the ability to absorb the life-force of foes he's defeated and gain special power, similar to Kirby's Copy Ability. He can use one his signature techniques, the Mach Tornado, where he spins around, generating two tornadoes spinning opposite of each other while slashing his foes. If Meta Knight wants, he can generate a larger tornado and have it split in two and go opposite directions. Boomstick: He can also heal himself with Heal. Wait what? Curaga's more creative than that! Well, with it, he can heal all wounds, similar to the Senzu Bean, and it can apply to allies too. Wiz: he can also boost his speed with Meta Quick and use Galaxia Darkness, where he puts you under his cape, which is like a huge void of darkness and unleashes a powerful slash. Boomstick: Speaking of his cape, it also makes for a good tool in combat. Known as the Dimensional Cape, Meta Knight can wrap himself around it to teleport either away from or during a fight. Not only that, but it can also turn into wings used for flight and they're actually sharp enough to hurt enemies. Wiz: and last but not least, Meta Knight not only has the ability to summon and fire cyclones and have them surround him to make himself invulnerable, he can actually duplicate himself into about four Meta Knights. (*Cues: Meta Knight's Revenge - Super Smash Bros Brawl*) Boomstick: Meta Knight is one lean, mean, sword-wielding machine. He's strong enough to blow through the side of a mighty warship, bust through a castle roof, and even straight up deflect energy blasts from the tyrant Magolor. The energy balls Maggy was using were purple energy balls with black holes in the center. So yeah, Meta Knight is able to straight up deflect black holes. Wiz: As for his speed, Meta Knight has been described as being able to swing his sword faster than the eye can see. He's able to leave behind after-images and even fly from Pop Star to the end of the galaxy in just a couple of seconds. Boomstick: He's also tough. He's withstood being shot out of a cannon, survived a fall from orbit, and can even take hits from Kirby, who is strong enough to easily crack apart a planet. Wiz: He's defeated numerous foes in his time. He's beaten King Dedede, the king of Dream Land, in 1v1 combat twice. He's beaten Paint Roller, a reality warper and took on Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright. However, it's important to note that they are not an actual sun or moon. Boomstick: And you know the Halberd? That ship that would conquer Dream Land if were not for Kirby and has a ton of weaponry? Yeah, Meta Knight built that. Wiz: He's defeated a copy Queen Sectonia and even himself? Well, anyways, none of those experiences compare to when he defeated Galacta Knight, the strongest warrior in the galaxy. And before you say that this is just a bluff, Galacta Knight was sealed away for eons because his power was so feared. Boomstick: Or at least he was the former strongest warrior in the galaxy. But even still, Meta Knight's not the perfect solider. He refuses to fight foes without a weapon and will only fight them when armed. Unless the situation is super serious. Wiz: Not only that, but should his mask break away, he'll flee from battle. Still, none of that is a reason to underestimate the destructive enigma known as Meta Knight. Meta Knight: This darkness must meet my sword! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Memories in Pieces - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories*) Riku was in a forest, honing his skills by cutting down trees and destroying them with Dark Firaga. Pretty soon he had cut and destroyed an entire forest. Riku noticed a blue object descending down. The cape unveiled to reveal Meta Knight. Meta Knight: What caused this destruction? Riku: I did. Just some training. Meta Knight: I sensed a dark presence. Is it you? Riku: I guess you could say that. Meta Knight: Well, I'm afraid I can't just let such darkness continue to stay in your hands! Riku: Just try and stop me. Fight! (*Cues: Vs Master Hand - Super Smash Flash 2*) Meta Knight jumps towards Riku and kicks him in the head. Riku regained himself and used Thundaga and summoned lightning on Meta Knight, but he easily avoided them and then fired electricity at Riku, but he avoided it. Riku launched Dark Firaga at Meta Knight, but Meta Knight covered Galaxia in fire and threw it through the Dark Firaga. Galaxia emerged from the Dark Firaga, but Riku created a forcefield of darkness to block Galaxia. Meta Knight teleported to Galaxia, grabbed it, and fired a Sword Beam. Riku blocked it with Way to the Dawn and launched ice chunks at Meta Knight using Blizzaga. Meta Knight ignited his sword on fire and melted all the ice. Riku started charging up the darkness inside himself ready to strike. Riku released himself, but Meta Knight teleported with his Dimensional Cape and avoided the attack. Meta Knight started to fly and flew towards Riku with Galaxia ready for slashing. Riku put up a barrier and blocked Meta Knight's attempts at hurting him. Riku dropped his guard and used Balloonga. Meta Knight bumped into a balloon, stunning him. Riku kept launching Thundaga until he ran out of magic. Meta Knight launched a shockwave at Riku, but Riku managed to avoid it. Riku ran towards Meta Knight to slash him, but Meta Knight teleported before he could strike. Meta Knight flew towards Riku and attepted to slash him, but Riku managed to block with his Keyblade. Meta Knight kept repeatedly slashing at Riku's Keyblade until Riku rolled away and used Stopga to immobilize Meta Knight. Riku then started slashing away at Meta Knight until Stopga wore off. Meta Knight didn't feel much of an issue from Riku's onslaught and brushed himself. Meta Knight took to the skies and duplicated himself, creating four Meta Knights. All four Meta Knights attacked Riku with a conjoined Mach Tornado attack and then each used Meta Quick to make themselves much faster than before and were able to attack Riku with their wings. Meta Knight then got all his clones back into himself and prepared to finish Riku off. Riku then used Curage to heal all his wounds and fired silver waves of energy at Meta Knight, but he dodged. Meta Knight: Know my power! Meta Knight used Galaxia Darkness and put Riku over his cape in darkness. Meta Knight then unleashed a huge slash on Riku, causing him to bleed heavily. Riku fell to the floor, lifeless. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Ending Theme - Kirby's Adventure*) Boomstick: Kind of ironic how the one thing he overcame was part of his undoing. Wiz: Riku may have been a Keyblade master, but that wasn't at all useful against Meta Knight. Riku may have been strong enough to cut apart buildings, but Meta Knight can deflect black holes. While these black holes are smaller than regular black holes and Meta Knight didn't necessarily cut them, this is still a more impressive feat. Boomstick: Yeah. Keep in mind these black holes were made by someone who can manipulate a realm containg numerous stars. As for speed, Riku's laser feat was one his best feats, but Meta Knight's feat of going from Pop Star to the Galaxy's end was just way better. Wiz: Given that one can travel 800 trillion miles per hour when flying 25 light-years in minutes, being able to fly 100,000 light-years in seconds is much faster. Plus, it didn't help that Riku's laser feat is also a shared feat with Sora and it's unreasonable to assume that Riku could perform the feat on his own. Boomstick: And durability was Meta's too, being able to take hits from Kirby, who can destroy planets, and he can even take hits from Galacta Knight, the former strongest in the galaxy. Wiz: Keep in mind that in this galaxy lives a character named Drawcia, who is powerful enough to consume numerous solar systems with total ease. Meta Knight also had far more experience due to being around for over 1,000 years at the very least. And while both can teleport, not only does Meta Knight do so more frequently, but his betteer experience would enable him to predict Riku's moves. Boomstick: And while Riku did have all sorts of magical attacks, Galaxia's practicality and Meta Knight's skill proved to be way more valuable than any of Riku's spells. I guess Riku's Way to the Dawn wasn't bright enough to exterminate Galaxia's Darkness. Wiz: The winner is Meta Knight. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Kirby vs Kingdom Hearts Themed Fights